


Flicker

by jackson_nicole



Category: One Direction (Band), Vikings (TV), niall horan - Fandom
Genre: Based on Niall Horan's Flicker album, Danielle Campbell as Callie's Face Claim, F/M, Garrett Hedlund as Noah's Face Claim, Niall Horan - Freeform, Niall Horan's Flicker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 19:12:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16939077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackson_nicole/pseuds/jackson_nicole
Summary: Based on my interpretations of Niall Horan's Flicker album





	Flicker

Callie sat at the bar, nursing her drink as she deflected the obscene amount of guys that tried to hit on her. Livia, her best friend, was off somewhere in a drunken stupor, but they had connections at the bar, so security kept an eye on her and made sure she didn't leave without Callie.

“Callie?” She turned and smiled as a squealing mass of blonde hair bounced over to her and wrapped her arms around her neck. “Oh, my God! It’s been so long! How are ya?!”

“Torvi! Hi!” Callie giggled, hugging her back. “What are you doing here?!”

“I was just in town and we had a night free, so we decided to go on a club crawl,” Torvi said.

“We?” Callie asked with a soft chuckle.

“Oh! Boys! Come here.” Torvi called to the gaggle of men to her left. Callie’s eyes widened in shock as 2 big and burly men trailed behind another 2, smaller, yet equally buff and attractive men flocked to her. “Callie, this is my husband, Bjorn. These are his brothers; Ubbe, Hvitserk, and Ivar. Boys, this is my friend, Callie.”

Callie smiled and gave a small wave to them all, looking them over and smirking to herself. When she got to Ivar, she tried not to have her gaze linger too much on the braces around his legs, but it was so out of place and she’d never really seen it before. Thankfully, Torvi jumped into a conversation with the other three as she looked up at Ivar, blushing and feeling like an ass.

“Sorry. I just, um-That’s quite the statement. You will definitely get a lot of girls with those.” She teased, awkwardly. Callie grimaced, hearing herself as she turned away to down half her drink with a sigh. Ivar chuckled and filled in the spot Torvi abandoned.

“That’s not usually the reaction I get, but, then again, this is my first time at a club in Ireland. Maybe things are different. Maybe the girls are different.” Ivar said, with a smile. Callie glanced at him and smiled, letting out a soft chuckle.

“Some of us are.” She said, shifting to turn to him, letting her hand drape off the edge of the bar. Ivar smirked at her, looking her over. And Callie just couldn’t help herself, feeling her skin heat up when she saw him bit his lip, even slight as it was, he made it look attractive as all hell. Ivar took her hand, letting her fingertips rest lightly as he slid his thumb over her nails.

“Hmm. Black French tips? I haven’t seen that before. Most girls wear white.” Ivar said. Callie giggled.

“You know a lot about it.” She teased.

“Nah. Torvi gets her nails done and drags me along sometimes. Makes me get my feet done, so I hear all the chatter.” Ivar said.

“Quite the observant one aren’t you?” She asked, slipping her hand a little more into his as he lowered both of them. Ivar shrugged and said, “I can be.”

Callie opened her mouth to, in a bold move by her, ask for his number, when the big one, Bjorn, grabbed his arm.

“Ivar! Come on. We’re heading to the next club.” he said, tossing a polite smile to Callie, who pulled her hand away. Ivar nodded and Bjorn walked off to find his other brothers. Ivar turned back to Callie and smiled, giving a soft sigh/chuckle.

“Sorry. I’ve gotta go.” He said, waving over the bartender. “Hey. Whatever she’s having, it’s on me.”

He slid a $100 bill over the counter and before Callie could protest, the bartender nodded and walked off with the bill to get change. Callie sighed and chuckled.

“You didn't have to do that. I have a tab.” She said. Ivar shrugged and shoved his wallet back into his pocket.

“Not anymore.” He smirked. Callie bit her lip and turned to study her drink as the bartender came back with his change and a receipt. Torvi suddenly appeared at her side, giving her arm a soft squeeze and a bright, tipsy smile.

“Love, we have to go, but keep in touch! I miss you! I should be coming back to Ireland soon!” She said, finally getting Callie’s full attention and giving her a tight hug, one that Callie returned.

“Of course! It’s been way too long. Let me know when you’re back in town! I’ll show you around.” Callie giggled, kissing her cheek. Torvi nodded and smiled.

“Absolutely. Ivar.” Torvi looked to him and smiled. 

“I know. I know. It was nice to meet you, Callie.” Ivar said, holding out his hand. Callie took it and leaned in a little to allow him to kiss her cheek. As she started to let go of his hand, she felt Ivar wiggle his fingers and felt the material between their hands. Callie bit her lip and took the paper as Ivar pulled away, gave her a wink and walked off with Torvi, who gave a final wave goodbye before the crowd swallowed them whole. Callie glanced down at her hand and smirked, seeing Ivar’s number written down. She giggled and slipped the receipt into one of the pockets on her phone and turned back around to face the bar, not seeing the girl that stumbled over to her.

“Rosie!” The girl giggled, drunk, as she tossed her arm around her friend’s shoulders. Callie chuckled and glanced at her as she took a sip of her drink, casually bouncing her foot as she sat at the bar.

“Yes, Livi?” She asked her drunk friend, with a little tipsy giggle herself. Livia giggled and downed the rest of her drink.

“I...Have found the pfer-pefer-” Livia giggled as she tried to untie her tongue. “Perfect. Guy. For you.”

“Hmm-hmm. Livia, I thought we talked about this?” Callie asked. “I’m perfectly fine on my own. I don’t need some guy…”

“Wa-Wa-Wait, wait. Hang on. Rosie, I promise you this isn’t like before, okay?” Livia said.

“Like, Ethan, Nathan, George, Ron, James, Arthur…”

“Yes! Jesus...Why do you never forget anything?” Livia pouted, making Callie snicker and finish her drink. Livia sighed and said, “Look. Just...Talk to the kid, okay? He’s nice, he’s into the same kind of music you are, he’s an artist...You said you like creative guys!”

Callie sighed and gave her a look. “What did you tell this guy about me?”

“I-” Livia stopped, her face going blank for a moment. “I don’t remember...What was I talking about?”

Callie rolled her eyes. This wasn’t the first time Livia got drunk, was still cohesive but had lost all memory of the night...At least until the next morning.

“Okay, you need water and protein.” Callie jumped off her barstool and stumbled, slightly, her drinks hitting her all at once. “Oh. God. Yeah, I need it too.”

Callie tried taking a step and wobbled on her feet, stumbling into something hard that wrapped their arms around her to keep her steady. Callie sighed, ready to shove the grabby hands away and tell the guy to fuck off, but she realized she wasn’t being grabbed and the hands helped her back to the bar, then pulled away once Callie gripped Livia’s arm and the bar. She looked up and blinked a few times to let her vision clear as the waves of alcohol slowly subsided, for now.

A handsome face stared back at her with a soft smile that let out a chuckle. The bright blue eyes left Callie in a trance and his sweet, yet intense face held her in place. Callie smiled as he spoke to her. She wasn’t sure what he said; Something about if she was okay? All Callie could do was nod and smile. Livia perked right up at the sight of the handsome stranger.

“Oh! Noah! That’s his name…” Livia said, the last bit more to herself than to the two of them.

“Hey, Livia. Uh, this is your friend, Rose?” Noah asked. Callie gave Livia a side-eye look and chuckled.

“It’s Callie. Livia is the only one who calls me Rose.” Callie said with a soft chuckle. Noah chuckled.

“Nickname?” Noah asked. Callie smiled.

“Kind of,” Callie said, trying to be coy and mysterious. It was working, by the look on Noah’s face, but trusty Livia shattered that illusion.

“Her full name is Rosalie Caroline, but she goes by Callie. I call her Rosie cause she’s my Rosie.” Livia giggled, hugging her. Callie blinked, slowly and looked down at her.

“You need to go home, Liv,” Callie said. Noah laughed and said, “I can drive you if you need it? I’m sober. I’m supposed to be on call for some other friends out partying tonight.”

Callie nodded and patted Livia’s back.

“Thanks, but, she needs to get home now,” Callie said. Noah helped Callie walk Livia out of the bar, the fresh, cool night air hitting her hard too, but in a good way.

“Really, it’s no trouble. My friends said they would call me if they needed me. It’s only 1:30, they don't stop partying until 4.” Noah said with a chuckle. Callie glanced at him, starting to get suspicious that his nice guy act was just that. She shifted Livia off Noah to set her down on the bench outside. Noah took notice of her sudden change and chuckled. “Callie. I’m an artist who still lives off his parents trying to make it big. I’m not a creep. I’m just trying to make sure you two get home safe.”

Callie looked at him as a sudden wind picked up and whipped her hair around her face. She pushed her hair away and sighed. She needed to get Livia home and in bed with aspirin and water as fast as she could, but she didn’t want to risk it with this ‘perfect guy’ Livia found. Yet something pushed her suspicions down as she watched Noah. He didn’t press her, he didn’t grab her like she’d been grabbed before. Which resulted in Livia narrowly escaping an arrest from basically beating a guy with her clutch.

A groan from Livia made Callie jump and turn to her, both her and Noah rushing to her. Livia hunched over, covering her hands with her face. She mumbled what Callie assumed was ‘Water. Fucking now.’ or at least it sounded like it.

“There’s a mini-mart on the corner. I’ll go grab some bottles.” Noah said, touching Callie’s shoulder briefly before taking off down the street. Callie watched him and sighed, chewing her lip as she debated her options.

“Rosie, just let him take us home. If he kills you, haunt me. I don’t care. Just  _ please _ get me home.” Livia said, struggling to even out her breaths, no doubt trying to force her body to not vomit, at least until she was home. Callie sighed and nodded with a soft ‘Fine.’ as Noah jogged back, handing Callie a cold bottle of water before going to Livia and helping her drink it slowly. Callie took a small sip and she helped Noah as he slowly stood Livia on her feet.

“How far is your car?” Callie asked, sliding her arm around her friend’s waist.

“Not far. I got super lucky.” Noah chuckled, leading the girls a ways down the street before turning into the local cafe parking lot. Callie and Noah laid Livia down in the back seat and she curled up, clutching her water bottle. Once Callie was sure she was okay, she slid into the front seat as Noah scrolled through his phone before setting it in its mount and starting the car. Callie pulled the door shut and buckled herself in a Noah pulled out and took off. He turned on his stereo and a soft lullaby type tune drifted through the car. Callie snickered and glanced back to find Livia shooting daggers at her. A drunken giggle fit burst through her before she looked at Noah and said, “Uh, you mind…?”

Noah glanced at her as she reached for his phone. Noah shook his head and chuckled.

“Might as well put in her address. So, you know, I know where I’m going or something?” Noah teased, glancing at her. Callie looked at him and smirked. She found a decent playlist in his music and started it, glancing back to make sure Livia approved, which of course she did since she was no longer stabbing Callie to death in her mind and had her eyes closed again, then punched in Livia’s address and setting the phone back into the mount and sat back. She cracked the window and let the cold air wash over her. She closed her eyes and sipped at her water, practically willing her stomach to settle. Before she knew it, Noah was slowing down to a stop and Callie blinked open her eyes, startled and surprised it didn’t take him long. But once she looked at the clock on his dashboard, she realized she fell asleep for a hot minute. Noah was already out of the car and in the back, helping Livia sit up slowly, making sure she wouldn’t vomit and was actually alive?

Callie got out quickly, but not too, and pulled Livia out and held her up.

“Liv? Liv.” Callie said. Livia nodded and mumbled to let Callie know she was still alive and awake. “Listen, you vomit on me and my new dress, I steal your shoe subscription for 3 months. Come on.”

Callie and Noah got Livia up to her apartment and into bed. Callie checked in with her roommate while Noah put a glass of water by her bed and got her to down a few aspirin before helping her settle into bed.

“Jesus, Liv.” Her roommate chuckled as he snickered at her from the doorway. Callie chuckled and shrugged, taking an extra moment to watch Noah before turning away.

“Listen, Tristan, just take care of my girl, okay?” Callie said, making her way to the door, Tristan and Noah close behind. Tristen chuckled and nodded.

“Don’t worry. I’ve got her. She’ll be fine. Damn, Liv. Now I have to wake up extra early to get the herbs from the market...Tomorrow is my day off.” Tristan sighed, but still with a smirk. Callie chuckled and gripped his chin gently. She pursed her lips at him and said, “I’ll make it up to you...You big baby…”

Noah chuckled as he watched the two. Tristan made a face at her then pushed her hands away as Callie laughed. Tristan chuckled and turned to Noah.

“Hey, man, thanks for getting her home. Just make sure you get her girl home or she’ll have your ass.” Noah chuckled, but Tristan’s face fell. “No, man. Really. She will  _ have. Your. Ass. _ When they were living together, I didn’t bring her home and let her stay at mine...Livia damn near broke down my door at 6 that morning and I had 70 missed calls from her.”

All color drained from Noah’s face, meanwhile, Callie watched the exchange and chuckled. She tugged on Noah’s arm and said, "Trist, can we wait until I end up dating him to terrify him with the monster that is Livia Carney.”

Tristan snickered and shrugged as he leaned against the doorframe as Callie dragged Noah out.

“Have her text me in the morning, Trist?” Callie called as they walked down the hall.

“If she lives!” Tristan called back with a laugh.

“You won’t!” Callie called with a snicker of her own. Tristan sighed and shut the door.

“Oh, that poor bastard.” He snickered.

~

“So,” Noah said, sitting back in his seat as Callie tugged the door shut. Callie looked at him and smiled.

“So?” She giggled.

“I know a great late night breakfast place nearby. If you want? You...Mentioned something about needing sausage?” Noah asked, trying to keep his smile from spreading too wide. Callie’s eyes practically shrunk back into her head as she realized she must have been sleep talking with Livia, like they used to do when they lived together.

“Oh, my God.” Callie turned her head and stared out the window. Noah couldn’t hold it in any longer and let out a laugh.

“No, no, it’s okay. I understand. You need a good meal to soak up all the alcohol. I used to do the same thing in college. Sausage, egg and like 5 stacks of pancakes and I was good.” Noah chuckled. Callie chewed her nail as she glanced over at him. Noah chuckled. “So? You up for it?”

Callie didn’t need to answer, because the monster that lived in her stomach answered for her with a less than subtle growl. Noah chuckled and Callie finally broke into a laugh and sat back.

“Fine.” She said. Noah chuckled and started his car. As Callie pulled on her seat belt, Noah handed her his phone.

“You can even pick the music.” Noah teased. Callie looked at him and swiped the phone from his hand. Noah chuckled and took off down the street.

~

Noah and Callie sat in the diner from 2:30 till just past 4. They talked and laughed and flirted their way through the meal. Once they paid and with Callie sobered up, at least enough to drive, Noah drove her back to the bar to get her car to take home. Noah checked his phone, making a few calls to check up on his friends before making his way over to Callie’s car to say goodbye.

“Alright, man...Yeah, yeah. As long as you’re sure...Alright, well, text me when you get to the dorms...Yeah, Monday at 12...Alright, John, I’ll see you then.” Noah chuckled as he hung up the phone and looked up at Callie, who folded her arms over her car door.

“Your friends get home okay?” She asked, gathering her keys in her hand, resting her chin on her crossed hands. Noah smiled and nodded.

“Yeah. His roommate picked him up and his other friends took an Uber home. He has midterms, so he needed to get back to the dorms.” Noah said, draping an arm over the door as well, shifting closer to her. Callie raised an eyebrow.

“How old are you?” She asked, realizing that was the one topic they never covered. Noah’s smile turned into a smirk.

“25. John’s my freshman buddy from high school. He’s only in his second year of college.” Noah said. Callie nodded and smiled. Noah’s smirk turned to interest as he moved closer, sliding his hand over hers. Callie shifted and leaned a bit more on her door, moving closer to him. Noah chuckled and ducked his head down to steal a kiss, pushing a hand into her hair. They broke apart, both wearing sly smirks. Callie pushed away from the door as Noah went around it and pulled her closer, kissing her again. Callie let her keys drop from her hand, catching the lanyard and gripping it as she slid her arms around his neck. Noah wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer. Callie inhaled, deeply, letting the kiss linger and taking in the sudden scent of his cologne that she’d, no doubt, take home with her. They slowly broke apart and looked at each other. Callie bit her lip and let out a soft giggle.

“Um, you know, I...I really don’t do this often, but um, maybe we can, uh, maybe we should take this back to my place?” She asked, almost breathless. She didn’t understand it, but there was something about this man that made her want him to utterly and completely possess her, in every way possible. Noah chuckled and touched her nose with his, running it along her cheek, briefly.

“If that’s what you want.” He said, softly, moving his hands to hold her waist. Callie untangled her arms from his neck, the hand holding her keys slipping down to rest on his arm while the other, delicately placed on his chest. Callie smiled and nodded, sucking her bottom lip between her teeth. Noah chuckled and placed a soft kiss on her lips before pulling away. “I’ll follow you?”

Callie smirked and nodded as Noah continued to walk backward, heading for his car. Callie slipped into her seat and waited until Noah had started his car before taking off back to her place.

~

Once they both parked their cars, Noah came up behind Callie and slid a hand over her hip, tugging her closer. Callie giggled as he whispered something in her ear and pushed at him as she made her way up the front lawn and to the front door.

“Tell me something,  _ Rosie _ .” Callie shot him a death look that only made him chuckle. “Why is it Livia’s in an apartment and not living with you?”

Callie shrugged as she pushed open the door as she unlocked it.

“She didn’t like the suburbs and wanted to be closer to her job. This is a bitch of a commute, as you well know now?” She asked. Noah chuckled and nodded.

“Sure,” Noah said, following her inside and closing the door behind him. Callie kicked off her heels and shrunk a good two inches that made Noah chuckle.

“Oh, shut up. I’m still taller than Livia.” Callie said with a smirk, unclasping the clip in her hair and letting her dark hair tumble down as she made her way across the front room to the kitchen. Noah chuckled and slipped out of his shoes, leaving them by the door before slowly following her. He peeked into the kitchen and leaned against the doorframe, crossing his arms and watched her as she made herself a quick cup of tea.

“Gotta warm yourself up?” He teased. Callie kept her back to him, but still smirked, tilting her head back, slightly, so her voice could travel better.

“I drink mint tea after I drink. Settles my stomach.” She said, tilting her head back down and turned to him. “I mean unless puking during sex turns you on, I mean, I  _ think _ I can get on board with that?” 

Noah scrunched up his face, still smirking in amusement, at the offer.

“Nah, I’m good, thanks.” He chuckled. Callie giggled and blew on her tea as she made her way over to him. Noah chuckled and uncrossed his arms, sliding a hand over her hip and pushing a stray strand of hair out of her face. Callie took a big swig of the tea and set it aside as Noah slowly slid his other hand over her other hip and tugged her forward. Callie slid her hands over his as he ducked down and kissed her. Callie let her hands travel up his arms and grip his shirt. Noah’s hands found the zipper of her dress and tugged at it, making Callie break the kiss and gaze up at him.

“Upstairs?” She offered. Noah nodded and let her take his hand and lead him upstairs. As he climbed up with her, he couldn’t help but notice all the pictures on her wall. They had spoken at the diner about how she loved photography, but Callie told him she was a writer. He wondered if these were her pictures, but that thought quickly shot to the back of his mind for later as Callie’s soft giggle pierced into his thoughts and pulled him into her room. Noah pulled her closer as their lips met once more. This time, when Noah tugged at her zipper, Callie didn’t stop him as he slowly pulled the zipper down until it stopped. Breaking the kiss slightly, Callie smirked and bit her lip before wiggling her arms through the straps and letting the dress slowly slip down and off her body, stepping away from it slightly. Noah chuckled and slid his hands over her skin as he ducked his head down further to kiss his way down her neck. 

Callie sighed and let her head fall back as her hands worked the buttons on his shirt, Noah beginning to push her to walk back, trying to find his way to her bed. Callie let out a squealed giggle as Noah accidentally ran her into her dresser. Noah chuckled and came up for air, taking a quick glance around the room, but Callie took the lead and pulled on his hand moving toward her bed. Callie sat down on the bed and let Noah lean down on the bed, making her lay back on the bed. Callie slid her hands up his chest and pushed his shirt off his shoulders and down his arms before Noah tossed it aside. Both of them moved further onto the bed, settling at the head, Noah’s arms on either side of her head.

“You’re sure you’re down for this?” Noah asked, softly. He gave her a small smile as he continued, “You mentioned you don’t do it often...I don't want to force you into this.”

Callie smiled and touched his cheek with a simple nod.

“Yeah. I’m sure.” She said. Noah nodded and said, “Let’s take it slow, yeah?”

“Well, we can take all night if you want.” She teased. Noah chuckled.

“It’s almost 5:30. It’s morning.” He said.

“Then let’s take the rest of the morning.” Callie chuckled as she reached over to grab a small remote. She clicked it once and soft music filled the room. Noah closed his eyes and chuckled. Callie smirked as she set the remote down. “What?”

“You don't do this often...But you had good music queued up?” He asked, giving her a look. Callie chuckled.

“I just so happened to be feeling like I wanted to hear this kind of music last night. I just never changed it.” Callie said. Noah chuckled and shook his head.

“You are some kind of girl, Callie,” Noah said, kissing her softly. Callie kissed him back and smiled.

“Call me Rose.”

~


End file.
